Winx Club OCs Wanted
by Anika Poplar
Summary: Fairy and Specialist OCs wanted for an OC-centered story. Submission form included and is posted on my profile, please follow it. Summary is also included and an excerpt is coming soon. The story takes place forty-five years after an event made by me. Have fun!


**Please, be serious about this. No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus and please avoid overly dramatic back-stories. I don't care if they're a as long as it makes sense for them to be one. The highest level of transformation is Believix (maybe Sirenix), NO EXCEPTIONS! Enjoy and put as much information as you want! Also, try to avoid _canon _relations (canon=original, such as Bloom, Sky, Stella, etc.)**

**Summary:**

**Peace has reigned for many years in the Magical Dimension after the defeat of the Witch Loren of Destruction, in which Bloom sacrificed herself. Forty-five years later, Seraphina McCleary, Princess of Industrie, is starting her new life at Alfea College for Fairies. It seems that all is well until Alfea is attacked by twins claiming to be Loren's children. Now, Sera must band together with her classmates and some attractive Specialists to find the Gray Diamond of Creation to defeat the twins. **

* * *

**Fairy Submission Form:**

**Basic Information:  
**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Status:

Occupation:

Home World:

Power Source:

Basic Appearance: _Part One:_

_Part Two:_

Personality:

History:

Bonded Pixie (cannot be an already bonded Pixie, but it can be an _existing_ Pixie; name, description, etc):

Bonded Selkie:

Bonded PixiePet (Optional; the name, description, etc):

Guardian Selkie:

Goal:

Family (include status: alive, dead, unknown):

Non-Fairy Friends (include status: alive, dead, unknown):

**Clothing:**

Part One

Civilian:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Part Two

Civilian:

Pajamas:

Formal:

**Abilities and Transformations **

Basic Fairy Transformation:

Appearance:

Spells (the name, description, and information,etc ):

Charmix:

Appearance:

How did she earn it?:

Spells: (the name, description, and information, etc )

Enchantix:

Appearance:

How did she earn it?:

Spells (the name, description, and information, etc):

Believix:

Appearance:

How did she earn it?:

Spells the name, description, and information, etc):

Sirenix (maybe)

Appearance

Spells (the name, description, and information, etc):

* * *

**Specialist Submission Form:**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Status:

Occupation:

Home World:

Weapon:

Basic Appearance: _Part One:_

_Part Two:_

Personality:

History:

Civilian Clothing:

Formal Clothing:

Pajamas:

Other Information:

* * *

**Here's my OC (the Fairy Transformations, with the exception of the basic Fairy Transformation, are not included because it would give away some of the story):**

**Basic Information**

Name: Seraphina McCleary

Nickname: Sera

Age: 16-17

Status: Crown Princess of Industrie; Fairy of Industry

Occupation: Student

Home World: Industrie- the World of Industry. It is a very beautiful planet, with continents in the sky. All of the buildings are made of metal with copper or tin roofs. The Palace roof is made of gold. The streets are paved with metals and junkyards are everywhere, people explore them all day long. Factories are around every corner, but they produce steam instead of Earth-like smog. People travel by airship (blimp-like ships) or steam train. Many people have little robots called Ls.

Power Source: The Engine Soul

Basic Appearance: Sera has pinkish-brown hair she normally pulls up into two pigtails or leaves down with two wisps in front for bangs, porcelain colored skin and green-gray eyes. Same in Part Two, but she wear her hair down more often

Personality: Sera is quiet and somewhat shy around people she is unacquainted with. As she opens up, she is shown to be arrogant and easily amused, not taking most situations very seriously. However, she is also shown to be calculating and observant. She's not one to back down from a fight, but realizes when to give up. When provoked or when her short temper snaps, Sera is brash and impulsive. She can also be cold and unforgiving if need be.

History: Sera lived a peaceful life with her family until her older brother, a powerful Sorcerer, betrayed them by telling Industrie's enemy, Revelia, World of Spirit, that Sera was born with the Engine Soul, which powers all of Industrie. Her brother was banished and Sera was heartbroken that he would hurt her like that. Sera's parents did everything to protect her from Revelia's assassins, eventually enrolling her in Alfea, where they hoped she would be safe.

Bonded Pixie: Flower

Bonded Selkie: Maude; a dark green skinned selkie with cropped brown veil and gray eyes. Her tail is copper-colored.

Bonded PixiePet: (the name, description, and information etc about it.): Helen the Hedgehog

Guardian Selkie: Maude; Guardian of Industire's Oceans

Goal: To be able to protect the people she cares about; to become the greatest engineer the universe has ever seen.

Family (include status: alive, dead, unknown): Paxton McCleary- Father; King of Industrie (alive)

Rowan McCleary- Mother; Queen of Industrie (alive)

Lionel McCleary- Older Brother; Former Prince of Industrie (alive, banished)

Penny McCleary- Younger Sister; Princess of Industrie (alive)

Non-Fairy Friends: Bria Lear- Former best-friend (dead)

Part One

Civilian: Since she grew up in Industrie, which has the style of Earthly steam-punk or Victorian clothing, Sera still has a very modest, yet fashionable style. She normally wears a washed out pink dress with frills on the top and a brown bodice belt, black or brown lace tights and a pair of baby pink pumps with mint green flowers. She normally ties her hair up into pigtails.

Pajamas: Sera wears a simple baby blue silk slip to sleep with a pair of silk slippers and a short pink silk robe.

Formal: To formal events, Sera normally wears a white "feathered" ballet dress with no sleeves and small lilac roses decorating it. She also wears a pair of white pumps.

Part Two

Civilian: Sera trades in her more natural colored clothing for a navy blue pinstriped babydoll dress with a frilled halter neckline, matching thigh-highs, and a pair of black pumps with bows.

Pajamas: Same, but she trades in the pink silk robe for a mint green one.

Formal: To once again add to her belief of mixing fashion and industry, Sera now wears a white dress with a webbed lace design that stretches from her thigh to form a sleeve and a pair of black and white wedges.

**Abilities and Transformations**

Basic Fairy Transformation:

Appearance: Alongside her pigtails, Sera's hair is also let down. Her wings are muted green and dark pink with small traces of navy blue. She wears a green corset with a pair of light brown shorts and black fishnet leggings. Her shoes are a light burgundy and she also wears a dark brown leather half-sleeved jacket with straps and buckles on the right arm.

Spells: Steam Screen- works like a smoke screen

Industrial Ages- Summons a staff made of clock parts

Engineer's Trap- Confuses enemies by making them see the inside of a geared machine

Coppers: Summons many, many robots that obey Sera's commands

Time's Factory- Stops, fast forwards, and rewinds small amount of time (an advanced spell that takes a lot of energy).

* * *

**Go crazy and have fun! Send through PM!**


End file.
